Deseo estar contigo
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Una serie de sueños le impulsó a acercarse a él. Jamás se hubiera imaginado estar así con Uchiha Sasuke, pero lo que no siempre lo esperas en realidad es lo mejor para ti. Y no, no era una pervertida. Bueno, quizás un poco, pero únicamente cuando estaba a solas con él. Sasuke&Hinata. Lemon.


**Deseo estar contigo**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Autor: Aiko Amori

Personajes principales: Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga

Parejas: SasuHina. Leve NaruSaku.

Categoría: Romance

Rating: M

Advertencia: Lemon (contenido sexual explícito) No apto para menores de edad.

Resumen: Una serie de sueños le impulsó a acercarse a él. Jamás se hubiera imaginado estar así con Uchiha Sasuke, pero lo que no siempre lo esperas en realidad es lo mejor para ti. Y no, no era una pervertida. Bueno, quizás un poco, pero únicamente cuando estaba a solas con él.

Dedicado a: **DarkAmy-chan.** Ahora sí puedo descansar en paz. Al fin terminé el oneshot que te debía y espero que te haya gustado. Hecho con mucho cariño para ti. Ando sin inspiración y me exprimí el cerebro para hacer algo decente, espero que haya quedado bien. ¡Saludos y besos!

Estado: Completo

* * *

"El verdadero amor no es otra cosa que el deseo inevitable de ayudar al otro para que sea quien es". —**Jorge Bucay**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único **

**R**eprimió un gemido. El suave contacto de su piel contra la suya lograba despertarle hasta las más bajas pasiones. Con la yema de sus dedos, le recorrió hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue besarla. Empezó por el cuello, yéndose lentamente hacia sus pechos los cuales masajeó dócilmente, a la vez que los succionaba. La miró, con sus ojos oscuros cargados de ardor. Se acercó para decirle algo al oído, sin cesar de acariciarle.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, Hinata— susurró con voz ronca. Se estremeció tan sólo escucharlo. Apartó el rostro hacia un lado y, después de meditarlo, habló. Esas palabras escaparon de sus labios, palabras que jamás pensó pronunciar. No dirigidas a él, al menos.

—Hazlo cuando quieras, Sasuke-kun. Soy tuya. —él se aproximó a su boca y le besó con furia. Se dejó llevar y la abrió más, permitiéndole el paso a la lengua del chico. Se enredó con la de ella y cuando les faltó el aire, se separaron, colgándoles a ambos un poco de saliva. Sasuke se pasó la lengua por su boca, hecho que la excitó aún más.

—Ya voy a entrar. — le brindó una última mirada, antes de abrirle lánguidamente las piernas.

—S-sí…

Cerró los ojos. Estaba aterrada, pero si era con él todo estaría bien. No la lastimaría. Adiós virginidad, que te vaya bien…

—¡Hinata, despierta!—vociferó Sasuke, con la voz muy parecida a la de su hermana Hanabi. ¿Eh? ¿En qué momento Uchiha Sasuke se trasformó en travesti? El portador del sharingan desapareció y todo se volvió oscuro.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y abrió los ojos. ¿Qué? ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Había tenido un sueño erótico con nada más y nada menos que con Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Sacudió la cabeza. No, eso no podía ser cierto.

Su hermana la miró con cuidado. A juzgar por su reacción, su cara totalmente roja y su agitada respiración, disfrutó de un sueño húmedo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, ella ya había tenido varios. Vaya que su hermana estaba muy atrasada.

— ¿Cómo lo hizo Naruto?— murmuró la hija menor de Hiashi Hyuuga, con expresión seria, pero burlándose en su interior. Hanabi era bastante fría y recatada ante la sociedad, aunque con su hermana las cosas eran completamente distintas. Se permitía hacerle una que otra broma y se regocijaba al verla tan roja por la vergüenza, cosa que era muy común, a pesar de que tuviera dieciocho años de edad, Hinata no había cambiado mucho en realidad.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más de lo normal, su rostro se tornó más rojo y el aire le comenzó a faltar.

—No…

— ¿No fue con él? — persuadió. — ¿Con Kiba?

Consciente de que no iba a escapar fácilmente de aquel interrogatorio, se fue al baño y le puso seguro a la puerta. Aprovecharía para esclarecer su mente mientras se daba una ducha con agua fría.

—¡No me digas que con Akamaru, Hinata!— se escuchó decir al otro lado de la puerta. Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermana menor, se llevó las manos a su cara, recordando aún el sueño.

Jamás se imaginó que tuviera ese tipo de sueño. Decían que todo el mundo lo tenía por lo menos una vez en su vida. Bueno, había llegado su primera vez. ¿Pero por que había sido con Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Por Dios, si con trabajo conocía el tono de su voz! Su voz… tan ronca, tan sensual, tan… ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba?!

Inhaló y exhaló, tratando de sosegarse. Se deshizo de su ropa y, en poco tiempo, quedó desnuda. Miró su reflejo en el espejo un momento. Se apresuró a abrir la llave del agua y dejó que el chorro le diera directo en la cara. Eso no estaba bien, no, para nada bien. Si su destino era tener un sueño mojado, la persona más indicada con la cual tenerlo era Naruto Uzumaki, ¿no? Porque estaba enamorada de él.

Mas ese sueño había sido tan apasionante. _Hazlo cuando quieras, Sasuke-kun. Soy toda tuya. _

No, ella no diría algo como eso. Ni siquiera le llamaba por su nombre de pila. Ya. Bastaba de pensar en esa absurda fantasía. Al terminar de bañarse, iría al mercado a distraerse. Le hacía mucha falta tomar aire fresco.

**.**

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha después de regresar de una difícil misión. Uchiha evitaba salir a pasear por esa tonta aldea que, a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido, seguía trayéndole malos recuerdos. Naruto le insistía tanto en que debía salir, entretenerse, convivir un poco más con las personas porque era un misántropo de lo peor; algo que a Sasuke le tenía totalmente sin cuidado, pues nunca le gustó relacionarse con los demás y la opinión que tuvieran de su persona le daba igual.

—Deberías encontrarte alguna novia, 'ttebayo. Así no estarías tan amargado—murmuró Naruto, con expresión despreocupada y con las manos sobre su cabeza. Sintió la fría mirada de su compañero y el vello de su nuca se erizó, mas prosiguió— Alguien como… ¡Hinata!

El muchacho lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco en aquel instante. ¿Hinata? ¿Hyuuga Hinata? Definitivamente Naruto había perdido la cabeza, pensó, hasta que divisó la figura de la chica en cuestión.

— ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó el rubio, saludándola efusivamente. Dos años antes ella le había declarado su amor y, en el mismo año, Uzumaki le dijo que le halagaba que sintiera eso por él, pero que no podía corresponderle, quedando simplemente como amigos. Amigos que rara vez se encontraban y hablaban. Hinata evitaba verlo lo más que le fuera posible, pues, sabía que mientras más lo hiciera, su corazón tardaría mayor tiempo en sanar. Naruto era muy despistado e ignoraba que aún la joven albergaba sentimientos por él. —El idiota de Sasuke y yo vamos a Ichiraku Ramen, ¿quieres acompañarnos?—le ofreció, con una sonrisa sincera.

Hinata se sintió desvanecer. ¿Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo de no verlo seguía logrando ponerla nerviosa? _Naruto-kun…_

—Si no quiere ir déjala. — musitó una voz atrás de Naruto, rompiendo la burbuja en la que estaba inmersa Hinata, devolviéndola a la realidad.

Ahí, al frente de ella, estaba el protagonista de su sueño erótico. Con aquel cabello oscuro y rebelde, con esa piel tan clara, con esos ojos oscuros que tanto que tantos sentimientos le habían provocado en el sueño. Inconscientemente, permaneció observándolo más tiempo de lo debido. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¡Ya no estaba en ese sueño para sentirse así!

Los ojos del chico le miraron de manera penetrante. Los latidos del corazón de Hinata aumentaron. _Quiero estar dentro de ti, Hinata._ No, ella no era una pervertida. No sentía nada por Sasuke y nunca lo haría.

La consecuencia del embrollo de sus pensamientos fue que las bolsas que sostenía entre sus manos cayeron al piso. Automáticamente, Hinata se inclinó para recoger las frutas y verduras para marcharse cuanto antes de ese lugar y huir de la profunda mirada de Sasuke Uchiha, que realmente la incomodaba. El joven de ojos azules le ayudó recogiendo un par de tomates y cebollas.

—Gracias…

—De nada. Ignora al tonto de Sasuke. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Naturalmente, si el rubio le hubiera invitado hacía unos años, ella aceptaría encantada. Pero ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes. Él únicamente la miraba como una camarada y, aunque ella sabía que nunca la miraría como algo más y que debía conformarse, sabía que aún no estaba lista—tal vez nunca lo estaría— para estar cerca de él y que su interior no la traicionara, ya fuera derramando una lágrima sobre lo que pudo haber sido si Naruto sintiera lo mismo por ella o salir corriendo del lugar. Añadiendo que, la noche anterior, había tenido un sueño no muy decente con el mejor amigo—casi hermano— de quien estaba enamorada.

—Yo, yo…No, tengo unas cosas que hacer. Gracias por la invitación. —y con esto dicho, se retiró.

Naruto la observó hasta que se perdió de vista.

—Vaya, sigue siendo una rara. Igual que tú, Sasuke. Tal para cual— se permitió bromear Naruto, lanzando una carcajada que ocultaba lo que en verdad pensaba. No podía ser él, pero ojalá y Hinata encontrara pronto a alguien que la hiciera feliz. Se lo tenía bien merecido.

Giró a ver a Sasuke. ¿Cómo se mirarían Sasuke y Hinata juntos?

— ¿Qué miras?

—Nada, nada.

**.**

**.**

—Opino lo mismo que el tonto de Naruto—declaró Sakura, después de escuchar la solución al complejo de Sasuke llamado—por el mismo Naruto—: No-me-acerco-a-nadie-por-que-soy-un-amargado-y-soy-mejor-que-todos. Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada. Al momento, Sakura se explicó. —No pienso que seas un resentido, bueno, un poco. Pero eso se quita, Sasuke-kun. Deberías buscarte una novia.

Naruto asintió, apoyando la noción. Cruzó los brazos y, de repente, profirió:

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en Sakura-chan, ella está fuera de la lista.

—Créeme que, si quisiera tener novia, ella sería la última opción—tenía que haber una forma de vengarse de Sakura por haberlo llamado amargado y, satisfecho, la encontró. Aparte era la verdad. La única manera que podía ver Sasuke a Sakura era como si compañera de equipo, nada más.

Una vena palpitó en la frente de Haruno. Daba gracias a Dios que, con el tiempo, había aprendido a tener más paciencia, además de que no era tan temeraria como para darle un golpe a Sasuke, corriendo así el riesgo de que el Uchiha le atravesara con su katana.

—Gracias, supongo. — dijo, apretando los dientes. Retomó un poco la cordura. Como Sasuke había sido su primer amor, quería que él estuviera bien. Suspiró. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ella, como si nada, le dijera a aquel que alguna vez quiso tanto que se buscara una novia? Una frase explicaba a la perfección su situación: El tiempo pasa, los sentimientos cambian. Tal vez, ella no era para él o, mejor dicho, él no era para ella. Porque en su corazón ya habitaba alguien más, alguien que la hacía sonreír, que la hacía absolutamente feliz. No se lo había dicho todavía, pero ella confiaba en que ya llegaría el momento de confesárselo. Después de todo, el esfuerzo de él terminó rindiendo frutos y ella agradecía en demasía su voluntad para conquistarla, si él se hubiera rendido, ella no fuera tan dichosa.

—Veamos. Están Ino, Tenten, y Hinata. Ah y su hermana pequeña. —informó Naruto, contando con los dedos de su mano. Habían decenas—por no decir cientos— de chicas que suspiraban por Uchiha, pero ellas estaban fuera de la lista ya que eran muy escandalosas y, según Sakura, por tener menos probabilidad de que Sasuke les hiciera caso.

El joven lo miró con cara de psicópata. Sakura sabía que algo no iba a bien y por el bien de ella y de Naruto, tenían que salir del departamento lo antes posible.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos, Naruto.— dijo Sakura, sin perder de vista el rostro de Sasuke, que cada vez se tornaba más frío y serio. Había un límite al bromear con él y éste ya estaba llegando. Al parecer, el rubio no notaba la furia de su compañero.

—Pero Sakura-chan, aún no…

—¡Nada, Naruto! Nos vamos. Hasta luego, Sasuke-kun— tomó el brazo del chico de ojos azules y salió con él lo más rápido que pudo.

Sakura había tomado una buena decisión. Si se hubieran quedado un segundo más, Sasuke no se hacía responsable de lo que pudiera pasar. ¿Cómo osaban llamarlo amargado? ¿O pensar que estaba necesitado, urgido por tener a una chica? Y peor, ¿cómo pudo sugerir a la hermana menor de Hinata Hyuuga? ¡Él no era ningún asaltacunas! Si quería una mujer, estaría bien Hinata, que no estaba para nada mal. Algo muy bueno había debajo de esa ropa holgada que solía usar… ¿Pero qué mierda estaba pensando?

Esa noche soñó que le metía el miembro a una mujer, que jadeaba al compás de los movimientos de él. Se despertó a mitad del sueño. ¿Qué diablos sucedía con él? Anteriormente había tenido sueños en que besaba y tocaba los pechos a una joven, pero la cara de ésta nunca se reveló. Lo mismo que en este sueño. No vio el rostro de la muchacha, pero tampoco había llegado a tanto.

Vio que su órgano sexual estaba firme. Y, por más que le molestara hacerlo, sólo había una forma de calmarlo.

**.**

**.**

Una semana pasó y siguió soñando con Sasuke, aunque no precisamente soñaba con que él le quitaba la virginidad. La segunda vez que soñó con él, lo vio estático. No se movía ni un ápice y, sin embargo, los ojos de él no se despegaban de ella. De pronto, un abismo negro apareció atrás de él, acercándose más y más. Ella gritó, pero no salió sonido alguno de su garganta. Corrió hacia él para agarrarlo y evitar que cayera, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar su mano, despertó. Agitada, se preguntó porqué soñaba tanto con Sasuke. ¿Ocuparía de su ayuda, tal vez? Inmediatamente se contradijo. ¿Cómo Uchiha Sasuke podía necesitar algo de Hyuuga Hinata, si él lo tenía todo? _No todo_ musitó una voz en su interior. Le faltaba su familia. Hinata se propuso acercarse un poco a él, para conocerlo mejor. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, sus sueños significaran algo. La próxima vez que lo viera, le hablaría.

Salió a tomar aire fresco, sin imaginar que se lo encontraría. Venía a lo lejos, junto a Naruto. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, mas no supo la razón. ¿Sería por ver al rubio o porque sabía que tenía que hablarle a Sasuke? El momento de estar frente a frente fue inevitable, por más que una parte de ella quisiera huir, otra se armó de valor para quedarse ahí.

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun— se sorprendió al llamarle así. Probablemente decirle así en sueños provocó que lo exteriorizara.

—Buenas, Hinata. ¿A dónde vas?— cuestionó, sin importarle mucho. Hinata no creyó que "a tomar aire fresco y a ver si me encuentro a Sasuke-kun" fuera una respuesta convincente. Decidió cortar la frase a la mitad y luego preguntó.

— ¿Y Sakura-san?

—En el hospital—sonrió, para posteriormente llevar un dedo a la barbilla— Lo que me recuerda que debo ir a verla. —se despidió de los chicos y se fue.

Hinata le miró partir, nostálgica. Para nadie pasaba desapercibido que Hyuuga aún tenía profundos sentimientos hacia el rubio de ojos azules, y Sasuke no era la excepción. Él nunca se había enamorado y no pensaba hacerlo, pero ver a la chica así le hizo opinar —mentalmente, claro— que lo mejor sería que ella lo olvidara pronto. Estar enamorado del idiota de Naruto no debía ser nada fácil.

La muchacha volvió en sí y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Sasuke estaba a su lado. No la miraba, pero permanecía con ella.

—Sasuke-kun…

Sinceramente, no sabía que decirle. Ella era una joven de pocas palabras y él no se distinguía precisamente como una persona platicadora y alegre. Un "Hn" salió de los labios de Sasuke. De cierta manera un tanto extraña, Sasuke le recordaba a un niño pequeño, gruñón y antipático, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Quiere que le prepare algo de comer? —soltó y rápidamente se arrepintió, sabiendo que era una pregunta boba e insulsa. Lo más seguro era que le dijera que no.

—No me hables de usted. — fue lo único que dijo. Hinata asintió. Ambos se encaminaron al departamento del joven, ante la mirada atónita de la chica. Sasuke, si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, le habría respondido "¿me ves cara de necesitado o de que me estoy muriendo de hambre?, pero había decidido darse una segunda oportunidad. Y Hinata Hyuuga le despertaba curiosidad. Algo de compañía que no fueran los ruidosos y enfadosos de Naruto y Sakura le vendría bien. Al menos fue lo que pensó y no se equivocó.

Se fue haciendo una rutina que ella le visitara y le cocinara en silencio y, mientras ella estaba ocupada, Sasuke la observaba detenidamente. Ella tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, pero no sabía qué. Su físico le atraía, eso estaba claro, pero había algo más. Ese algo que le hacía especial de las demás. ¿Sería porque le cocinaba arroz y pastel de tomate, que era de su comida favorita? Le acompañaba a la hora de comer y después se iba al recinto Hyuuga. Nadie sabía que lo visitaba. Era como un pequeño secreto. No cruzaban muchas palabras, sólo las necesarias. Se saludaban y, cada vez que el silencio se prolongaba más de lo normal, Hinata hablaba un poco sobre sus misiones y del buen clima que hacía. Sasuke única y sencillamente se limitaba a escucharla y de vez en cuando, agregaba sobre lo fastidioso que podía ser tener que lidiar con Naruto y Sakura a cada rato, pues siempre estaban al pendiente de él. Uchiha se reprendió de haber mencionado eso, ya que posiblemente a Hyuuga poco o nada le interesara lo que tuviera que ver con él y sus asuntos, aparte de que él no acostumbraba revelar nada a nadie respecto a su vida. Mas Hyuuga Hinata se iba ganando el puesto de ser una particularidad para él, sin siquiera saberlo ella. Al oír eso, Hinata reprimió una risita.

—Se preocupan por que son tus amigos, Sasuke-kun. Te quieren mucho—murmuró ella, luego de terminar de triturar un bocado y engullirlo. Sasuke le miró profundamente, como hacía unos días llevaba haciendo con más regularidad. Tosió un poco y se atrevió a preguntar. — ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada.

Pero, interiormente, se preguntó si la chica que tenía delante lo apreciaba. Ridículo. Estaba siendo un tonto ridículo, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de sentirse estimado por alguien—que no fuera su familia—, lo cual lo hizo sentirse aún más extraño. Hinata Hyuuga, sin proponérselo, estaba desbaratando la coraza que el mismo Sasuke había formado a su alrededor hacía muchos años.

La joven, ajena a lo que estaba pensando Sasuke, prosiguió comiendo. El muchacho de ojos oscuros parecía una estatua de mármol, casi nunca reflejaba ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero recientemente había adquirido la costumbre de mirarla detenidamente, lo que conseguía ponerla nerviosa. Sasuke era un chico sumamente atractivo. Reservado, serio, frío, indiferente. Era totalmente opuesto a Naruto. Posiblemente por eso eran mejores amigos. Se complementaban.

**.**

**.**

Transcurrieron unos cuantos meses así, sin decir o hacer nada. Naruto y Sakura se habían dado cuenta del pequeño cambio en Sasuke, pero la segunda convino que era mejor no interferir, pues era asunto exclusivamente de Uchiha y Hinata.

—Pero el imbécil de Sasuke es muy lento— protestó Naruto, queriendo convencer a la muchacha de cabello rosado de que idearan un plan para que de una vez por todas anduvieran como pareja.

—Como tú comprenderás— le recordó Haruno, cruzándose de brazos. Le volvió a decir que nadie se metió entre Hinata y él, cuando todos sabían lo que la chica sentía por él, pues únicamente el asunto concernía a ambos y nadie tenía por qué meterse, pues era algo completamente fuera de lugar. Naruto comprendió, pero aún así persistió.

—El asunto es distinto, Sakura-chan. Ellos dos se…— no logró terminar, puesto que Sakura le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. No cabía duda que nunca cambiaría

. — ¿Por qué le pegas a tu novio, Sakura-chan?— lloriqueó dramáticamente Naruto. Sakura se enojó más, pues sabía que él exageraba demasiado.

—Te dije claramente que les dejaras en paz, Naruto. Ellos se darán cuenta por sí solos, no necesitan de tu ayuda, señor Cupido—farfulló Sakura, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Naruto se enfurruñó más e hizo un puchero, como si fuera un niño pequeño. La joven le invitó a Ichiraku Ramen, y todo rastro de berrinche se esfumó de la faz de Naruto Uzumaki. —Pero pagas tú, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto iba a protestar, pero Sakura lo hizo callar mostrándole el puño. No había salida.

—Claro, claro— él mismo había querido que ella estuviera junto a él, y a pesar de que le golpeara de vez en cuando, no la cambiaba por nada del mundo.

**.**

**.**

Las misiones que ambos tenían que cumplir les impidieron que se vieran por más de un mes. Sasuke había llegado exhausto de una misión al lado de Naruto, y se dispuso a tomar una ducha. Ese mismo día, se había encontrado con el equipo de Hinata, y ella le iba a saludar, pero el chico perro se le acercó y le dijo algo al oído. La expresión de la muchacha cambió a una más alegre. Sin saber porqué, de repente se marchó de ahí. No quería ver como el tipo flirteaba con ella. Todo esto no pasó desapercibido por Naruto, pues si bien era despistado, no era un idiota. Sasuke Uchiha estaba celoso. Quería hacer algo por él, darle un empujón para que se confesara. No obstante, Sakura le había prohibido realizar movimiento alguno. Pero Sakura no estaba…

Aprovechando que Shino y Kiba estaban en otra parte, Naruto tomó a Hinata del brazo y le cuchicheó:

—Eh, Hinata, creo que Sasuke no se encuentra muy bien. Deberías ir a verlo—explicó, haciendo unos ademanes exagerados, que hubieran resultado falsos a cualquiera, menos a Hinata. Las mejillas de ellas se encendieron por lo que había dicho Naruto. Bueno, lo que quiso decir con que ella visitara a Uchiha. ¿Sabía él que ellos se miraban a solas? Toda duda se disipó, pues llegó la inquietud de lo que pudiera haberle pasado a Sasuke. Lo miró bien minutos antes, pero como bien sabía, él era alguien discreto y pudiera ser que se guardara su dolor para sí mismo, como bien comprobó al oír a Naruto.

Hinata se despidió de sus compañeros y de Naruto. Al verla su reacción, el rubio sonrió. Sasuke le debía una.

— ¿Qué tramas, tarado? —preguntó el dueño de Akamaru.

—Nada que te importe, Kiba.

**.**

**.**

Tocó con suavidad la puerta. Una, tres, cinco veces lo hizo, pero no hubo respuesta. Le llamó con cautela.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?—se oyó al otro lado de la puerta. Antes de que ella hablara, él sabía de quien se trataba. Sólo ella tenía tanto cuidado al tocar la madera del portón. Naruto la aporreaba y parecía querer derribarla cada vez que iba a buscarlo, Sakura la tocaba fuerte y en repetidas ocasiones, algo que lo exasperaba mucho. Los dos lo hacían y por eso habían terminado juntos. Ambos eran igual de pesados.

Hacía aproximadamente un año que Hinata le había preguntado por vez primera si quería que le hiciera algo de comer y él accedió. Después de eso, se salió todo de sus manos. Y no era que él pudiera evitarlo. Hinata se convirtió en una intrusa en su vida y, lo peor de todo, era que no quería echarla.

De repente, todo el ruido cesó. Hubo silencio por un largo rato y pensó que ya se había ido a su casa. Era lo mejor, ya que si la miraba de nuevo, perdería todo el control de sí mismo y haría cosas que su orgullo no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Pero la pelea constante entre su presunción y él estaba por llegar a su fin. Sin ser consciente, abrió la puerta para verificar si se había ido. Se encontró con sus ojos claros y sintió algo extraño que le recorrió el tubo digestivo.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos. Hinata le miró unos segundos más y se aclaró un poco la garganta, para conseguir inquirirle.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te ha pasado algo?— susurró, en un hilo de voz. Nunca imaginó preocuparse tanto por Uchiha Sasuke. El corazón le latía con vigor. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando, en vano, que volviera a la normalidad. Los ojos oscuros de él le observaron con reserva. ¿Ella estaba agitada por él?—Estaba…

No alcanzó a concluir, ya que los labios de Sasuke se lo impidieron. Al inicio, le saboreó lentamente, casi tiernamente. No se esperaba eso, no imaginaba que su primer beso fuera con él, pero no hizo nada por apartarlo. Al contrario, quería que siguiera. La apresó contra la pared y continuó intensificando el beso, logrando con que Hinata abriera un poco más la boca, cosa que Sasuke aprovechó para robarle el aliento con sus apasionados movimientos. La joven abrió los ojos, recordando el sueño que había tenido con él. ¿Tal vez este era otro sueño? Se apartó inconscientemente de él y se pellizcó el brazo. No, no lo era. ¿Pero por que Sasuke la había besado?

Con la mirada gacha, se aventuró a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Quiero que seas mía, Hinata.— la misma voz ronca que utilizó en el sueño se hizo presente. No era la típica declaración de "me gustas" o "te quiero" y dijo algo que iba acorde a su personalidad. Y, aunque prefería las declaraciones convencionales, agradecía que Sasuke le hubiera dicho, a su manera, que quería estar con ella. Nunca se hubiera imaginado estar así con Sasuke, pero no todo lo que esperas es en realidad algo bueno para ti. Quizá, el destino te tiene preparado algo mejor...

Ella dio su consentimiento con un movimiento de cabeza y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla, las cuales rápidamente se limpió. Estaba feliz. Pensó que después de Naruto nadie sería capaz de lograr que su corazón latiera con vigorosidad, que su respiración faltara, que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas, pero estaba muy equivocada. No comparaba lo que alguna vez sintió por Naruto a lo que actualmente sentía por Sasuke, pues el rubio había sido su inspiración a seguir, su camino, un verdadero ejemplo que ella tomó para volverse más fuerte tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu y que no lo olvidaría, puesto que había sido su primer amor, su impulso para ser mejor. Al lado de Uchiha era todo lo contrario, ella en cierta forma, le había ayudado a él y él a ella. Era mutuo, verdadero. Se complementaban. No como con Naruto, que siempre había sido unilateral. Mas agradecía que Uzumaki fuera su primera ilusión, ya que, si no hubiera sido por él, quizá ahora no estuviera con Sasuke. Todo tenía su razón de ser.

Lo abrazó delicadamente. En su familia no acostumbraban ser afectivos, se mantenían fríos y distantes, como era de esperarse de un Hyuuga. Pero ella siempre había sido distinta. Si bien, no abrazaba a nadie, tuvo fuertes deseos de estrechar a Sasuke. Él más que nadie lo necesitaba, ella también… ¿por qué no… por qué no apoyarse mutuamente?

Sasuke dejó que la joven reposara en su hombro. La tenía demasiado cerca. El suave aroma de jazmines que desprendía el cabello de Hinata era irresistible. Sentía sus pechos apretados contra su cuerpo, la respiración entrecortada, ¿cómo no desearla? Quería tomarla ahora, reclamarla como suya. Abruptamente, se separó de él. Lo miró con ojos cargados de apocamiento y consiguió articular apenas:

—Me… me tengo que ir. —quería escapar pronto de ahí. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en la otra Hinata, la de los sueños? ¿Qué pensaría él…?

El brazo de Sasuke la retuvo.

—Quédate —le susurró al oído. Hinata supo que no podía negarse. Porque ella también quería hacerlo. Algo dentro de ella le advirtió que no sólo se quedaría esa noche, sino varias más. Aquello no le importó en lo absoluto, pues así lo deseaba. Ya no era la Hinata tímida, más bien era la Hinata que quería amar. Todo cambiaba, y ese cambio no le resultó nada mal. _Deseo estar contigo, Sasuke-kun._

El miedo que alguna vez tuvo al pensar en su primera vez se desvaneció. Él no le forzó a hacer algo que no quisiera y ella se lo agradeció intensamente. Ella continuaba yendo a su departamento a prepararle algo de comer y cada vez pensaba que lo veía pensaba lo mismo. Al anochecer, Sasuke la notó distante. Era innegable que algo más ocupaba su mente.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata rehuyó a su mirada inquisitiva. Le daba mucha pena admitir que había pensado en acceder a tener relaciones sexuales con él. El joven se acercó, sin ninguna intención de dejar que se marchara de ahí sin que respondiera a su pregunta.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y siguió mirando hacia otro lado. No tendría el valor para mirarlo a los ojos, pero lo tenía que decir. Conocía como era de terco Sasuke cuando se lo proponía.

—Creo… Creo que estoy lista—alcanzó a decir, tras suspirar de nuevo. Uchiha permaneció inmóvil. ¿ Había oído bien? Él le deseaba demasiado, pero si ella se sentía presionada no le haría nada. No quería mostrarse como un monstruo pervertido.

— ¿Segura?— ojalá la respuesta fuera afirmativa, porque ya se había calentado. Para bajar a su "amigo" sería todo un lío.

—Sí.

Nada más escuchó eso, le besó. Ella correspondía con lentitud, mas la timidez le impedía que le viera directamente a los ojos. Quería que le mirara, tal como él lo hacía. Demonios, deseaba verla desnuda cuanto antes.

Ambos fueron directo a la habitación. Hinata sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón le iba a romper una costilla, de tan fuerte que palpitaba. No supo qué debía hacer. Ahogó una espiración.

Sasuke se subió encima de ella, y le solicitó.

— Hinata….—se inclinó hacia ella y le besó el cuello, dejando unos cuantos mordiscos a su paso. La chica sofocó un gemido que amenazaba con salir. Los labios de Sasuke le recorrieron hasta que llegó al busto. Oh, no, había llegado a su punto débil. Estaba batallando para quitarle el sostén, tras lo cual, ella resolvió echarle una mano. Mientras ella se deshacía de eso, Sasuke no aguantó más la excitación. No esperaría a que la chica le quitara la ropa. Él mismo se despojó de sus prendas.

Cuando terminó con su tarea, miró que Sasuke estaba completamente desnudo y con su miembro activo. Hinata quiso que se la tragara la tierra. No era que no le gustara lo que veía, pero era excesivo para ella. Sí, quería estar con Sasuke, pero…

El muchacho de cabello oscuro le movió las manos con las cuales se cubría los pechos. Los miró detenidamente por unos momentos, antes de lamerlos y comenzar a succionarlos sutilmente. Cada que los besaba, miraba de reojo a Hinata, que apretaba los labios para no gemir y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. No importaba cómo, haría que Hinata Hyuuga gritara su nombre y reclamara por más. Con sus dos manos tomó los dos pezones y los retorció, sin mucha fuerza. Atrapó sus labios entre los suyos y le besó, hasta que a ambos les faltó la respiración. Volvió a apresarlos, esta vez metiendo la lengua, buscando la de ella para enredarla. La mano izquierda siguió estimulándole el pecho y con la otra mano se dirigió a la zona prohibida. Metió un dedo con precocidad, sintiendo la humedad que la embargaba. Lo introdujo más y la reacción por parte de la chica no se hizo esperar. Detuvo el movimiento de su lengua y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Sasuke no le dejó decir nada, puesto que no quitaba los labios de los de ella. Lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar fue un "Hmmm" por su parte. El joven llevó a su boca los fluidos y los degustó como si de un delicioso néctar se tratara.

—Sasuke-kun…no hagas eso… —no era que no le gustara, al contrario, le fascinaba. Pero la vergüenza la invadía por completo. Sasuke musitó un "¿No te gusta?", a lo que ella movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa, pero esquivó sus ojos al instante.

—Te daré más—y, con este previo aviso, le incrustó dos dedos más en su intimidad. Ah, demonios, ¿por qué estaba tan húmeda y tan rica? Quería tomarla ya. Hinata meneó las caderas inconscientemente, de tal manera que aumentó el fuego que invadía gran parte del cuerpo de Sasuke. Mordió sus labios, pero ya era demasiado. Gimió repetidas veces, al mismo ritmo en el que Uchiha movía sus dedos en el interior. Estúpido calzón, ya empezaba a estorbarle. Quería ver la entrada de Hinata en todo su esplendor.

Lentamente, sin perder el erotismo en el ambiente, le bajó las bragas y las dejó a la altura de los tobillos. No aguantaría por un segundo más, tenía que hacerla suya a la de ya. Hinata murmuró su nombre en voz baja.

—Dilo más fuerte, Hinata.—los ojos de Sasuke, que antes no reflejaban emoción alguna, ahora estaban cubiertos de pasión y lujuria.

—Sasuke-kun—y, aunque no alzó mucho la voz, para él eso bastó. Se recargó un momento en los pechos de Hinata y escuchó el corazón de ella latir sin cesar. Estaba esperando con ansia hacerla suya, pero debía estar seguro que ella estaba lista. Sasuke levantó la vista y los ojos de ella le indicaron que había llegado la hora.

El dolor que sentiría al romper su himen disminuiría, puesto que ya estaba lo bastante estimulada. Le separó un poco las piernas, tomó la extremidad palpitante entre sus manos y la dirigió a la cavidad mojada de Hinata. La introdujo pausadamente, observando cada gesto de la mujer. Ella le miraba, enternecida. Una expresión de incomodidad se posó en su rostro. Sasuke se inquietó, no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco podía salirse. Es que era tan estrecha, tan húmeda, se sentía demasiado bien estar adentro de ella…

—Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun—consiguió articular con dificultad. Le dolía, pero no quería que se saliera, lo cual manifestó. —No… no te detengas.

La imagen de Hinata con unas gotas de sudor perlando su frente y diciéndole aquello invadió por completo su mente. Esa mujer era la única que lograba ponerlo así, que perdiera el control, algo que siempre había presumido de tener el poder. Quería moverse dentro de ella, que sus pechos rebotaran a causa del frenesí de sus penetraciones, que sudara todavía más.

Su cuerpo reaccionó y empezó a moverse dentro de la concavidad. Quería infundirle placer. La empotró con más ímpetu, sintiendo oleadas de fruición con cada estocada que le brindaba. Sus testículos chocaban contra sus paredes, aumentando más la fogosidad. Sasuke gruñó y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del vaivén de sus movimientos. Oh, esa chica lo hacía sentirse en el cielo.

Ahora ya no sentía nada más que no fuera deleite. Llevaba varios minutos penetrándola, sin reducir ni un poco el ritmo, es más, parecía que lo aumentaba. ¿Cómo tenía tanto aguante? Le abrió más las piernas y se la clavó aún más duro. Hinata trató, en vano, de atenazar un grito.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—jadeó. Él continuaba metiéndosela más fuerte, que en un momento pensó que la podía partir en dos. Separó los labios y un poco de saliva de deslizó por su comisura. Puso sus manos alrededor de su espalda, signo de que no quería que parara. Él lo entendió y le dio una última estocada, antes de salirse para cambiar de posición. Ella, sin darse cuenta, le arañó la piel.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Le gustaba aquella faceta de Hinata. Era el turno de ella de tomar las riendas de la situación, así que en un raudo movimiento la colocó encima de él.

—Haz lo que quieras, Hinata.— le anunció, dejándole que le viera en todo su magnificencia. Agarró las nalgas de ella entre sus manos, sin querer que se separara de él ni un solo centímetro. Tomó la mano de Hinata y la llevó hasta su miembro, que, sorprendentemente, seguía levantado. —Tú me pones así. — le susurró, con aquella voz grave que la sacaba de sus cabales. —Es tuyo—dijo, señalando su miembro erecto.

El color rojo escarlata subió al rostro de Hinata. Se sentía como una pervertida en potencia. Le daba tremenda pena tener el órgano sexual de Sasuke entre sus manos, pero tampoco quería soltarlo. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Hizo un ademán de soltarlo, mas el joven no se lo permitió. Le mandó una mirada perspicaz.

Hinata mordió su labio inferior y acarició la porción de carne. Sasuke lanzó un sonido gutural. Como ardía en deseos de que se la halara más enérgicamente. Bueno, había que darle un ligero empujón. Posó las manos sobre las de ellas y le indicó como quería que lo hiciera. La muchacha le miró, cohibida y él le devolvió la mirada. No estaba preparada para hacer eso, pero no tardaría mucho en adecuarse a ello. Había muchas más noches—en el día también— para experimentar cosas nuevas.

¿De qué preocuparse, entonces? Si esa noche apenas comenzaba.

—Ven aquí—le señaló su miembro y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Le apartó un mechón que se había posado en su cara y lo colocó atrás de su oreja. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y, luego, se besaron.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Holis, ¿cómo están? Yo muy impresionada de haber terminado este fic, que fue todo un reto para mí pues hace mucho que no hago un oneshot de Sasuke&Hinata, además de que es mi primer lemon. D: Exacto, señores y señoras, yo aún era un ser puro y casto antes de escribir esta perversión (juju, adiós inocencia :c) En fin, espero que les haya gustado tan sólo un poco : D. **DarkAmy-chan, **repito, espero que te haya gustado c:

Mi mente pervertida me ordenaba que prosiguiera, pero una parte de mí me dijo que éste era un buen final. Pobre Hinata, apenas va a poder respirar con el fogoso de Sasuke… (Quien fuera ella, jiji) A ver cuando vuelvo a escribir un lemon, que vaya que me ha gustado. Si ya sé, soné como toda una pervertida, pero bueeeno. ¡Nos leemos!

PD: Fic número 20 y es SasuHina, ¡estoy feliz!

**Aiko Amori**


End file.
